


Ice Ice Baby

by Handoverthebooty



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6708532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Handoverthebooty/pseuds/Handoverthebooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm still mad at you, you know."</p><p>"I'll have to make it up to you then." Max hummed, leaning down to lick the side of Victoria's pale neck, placing a chaste kiss to her jugular. "Would you like that?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Ice Baby

**Author's Note:**

> what do u mean the title cant be that vanilla ice song let me live my life
> 
> it was hot today and i was in a smut mood so...yeah. its been a minute since ive written any dirty shit so have this!!
> 
> also dominant max because theres not enough of it tbh :')

"It's so _hot_." Victoria groaned from her place atop Max's bed, wiping at her forehead for the fifth time in twenty minutes. Max sighed, albeit fondly, and took a swig of the ice water she'd thankfully remembered to bring. Just talking about how hot it was somehow made it even worse.

"It _is_ May." Max replied. "Want some of my water?"

"Considering it won't help me in the slightest, no, I don't want some of your water." Was her snooty reply. The Ice Queen herself was looking hotter by the minute, her tank top riding up to just below her chest and her shorts hiked up as far as they would go as she sprawled out further on Max's bed and wiggled in a frustrated manner, which honestly was too hilarious and adorable for her own good. 

"I could pour it on you." Max shrugged, mostly joking. Mostly.

"Well, eventually it'll just be unpleasantly warm and I'll be hot all over again, so no."

"Just be hot then." Max shrugged, rolling the sleeves of her shirt up. 

"You're a terrible girlfriend." Victoria groaned. "Go get me some ice cream."

"You don't even like ice cream." Max gave up on trying to read her book and bookmarked the page she was at, closing it and setting it aside. 

"At least it would cool me off." Was the oh-so-polite response.

As she took another sip of her water, her eyes subconsciously raked over her girlfriend's form. There was a _lot_ to take in, with how little she was wearing because of the temperature. Bare shoulders that were as pale as the rest of the blonde, frail-looking collarbones above cleavage that Max stared a little too long at, sloping softly downward to a flat stomach that had a few thin, faded stretchmarks here and there if you looked hard enough, which made Max want to ask if Victoria had perhaps been a bit chubby as a child. She never would because, under that hard exterior, Victoria was very conscious of her appearance and would take it to heart, even if she was as thin as can be, and it wasn't like something as trivial as weight mattered to Max in the first place. They were pretty endearing, if she was honest.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Victoria snapped, very half-hearted like the temperature was so bad she couldn't even bother to really try at being bitchy. Max narrowed her eyes. Victoria stuck her tongue out like the mature person she was.

"Actually," Max smiled sweetly at the blonde and held her camera up like it was a loaded gun. "That's a great idea."

Victoria's smug look instantly morphed into one of shock, then another expression that clearly said ' _I will kill your entire family if you even dare_ ', "Max, do not."

"Don't what?" Max innocently asked, rising up from her chair so she could get a better angle for the photo that she was still gonna take, Victoria be damned. 

"You know what. I swear on everything, if you-"

Max's hand hovered threateningly over the button.

"Oh no," Max said unconvincingly, grinning. "I seem to have lost control of my hands-"

She wasn't prepared for her girlfriend to get up and walk towards her so fast you wouldn't have known she'd just been lazing around complaining for two hours, with an expression that utterly screamed _salt_.

"Give me that godforsaken hunk of garbage you call a camera. _Now._ " She practically whispered as Max backed away, holding the camera behind her back.

"Sorry, I'll have to take a rainchec-" Max tried to run for it, mid-sass, and failed spectacularly when Victoria literally tackled her to the ground like getting Max's camera was her life's mission. "What the hell, Vic?!"

Victoria snatched her poor camera from her hands, face annoyingly smug. "Looks like I win." She took no notice of their position, too caught up in her small victory, while Max _definitely_ noticed. Victoria was quite literally straddling her, and with the tank top she was wearing and how she was leaning forward slightly gave Max a view to last the ages. What can she say? Max was a healthy teenage girl, and she was using that as her excuse as to why she felt such crushing disappointment when Victoria stood up.

"My, don't you look nice." The blonde said suddenly.

"Huh?"

"Groveling at my feet. It really suits you." Victoria smirked at Max's indignant look.

"Shut up."

"I win. Winners get to brag."

Max huffed and got up, wiping a hand across her forehead. Now she was even hotter on top of being kind of pissed off. Grabbing her ice water, she took a long drink. It was still mostly full. Thank god for America's exceedingly large sizes for soft drinks. Being the poor student she was, Max usually kept the ones she got at fast food places and used them for other drinks. Cheap, yes, but it was convienent, especially during summertime.

Glancing over at Victoria, who hadn't resumed moping around on her bed yet. Probably still being snooty over her dumb victory. Max took another, albeit smaller, sip.

Out of the blue, she got an idea. A brilliant, amazing, great idea that was probably going to get her killed. 

Before her good conscience could talk her out of it, Max walked over to her girlfriend with the water in hand.

"What?" Victoria's eyebrow raised.

"You sure you don't want a sip?" Max asks, the picture of innocence. 

"No, thanks. Your loser germs are all over the straw anyway."

Well, that does it. Any lingering guilt Max had at the back of her mind at what she was about to do dissipated.

"You know what, Victoria?" Max took the straw and plastic cap off of the drink. Victoria took little notice, too busy looking up at Max challengingly. "You really need to _chill_."

And with that terrible, terrible pun, Max grabbed the front of Victoria's top so it left a large gap between cloth and skin, and _poured_ the entire thing of icey water down her shirt. Victoria gasped, the natural reaction to being greeted with something cold so suddenly, and Max didn't regret it even a little like she thought she would.

"Oh m-my god." The blonde squeaked, staring down at her sopping wet top and shorts. Her tank top was white, so Max was even more delighted to see that the water had made her top entirely see-through. "You did not just do that."

"Whoops." Max dropped the cup it was a mic and she'd just finished a jaw-dropping performance. 

"Whoops, my ass!" Victoria shivered. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"You said you were hot." She shrugged, eyes tracking a droplet of water that ran right down the middle of Victoria's...assets. Max was only human.

"Well, now I'm freezing, all thanks to you!" She stood up to tower over Max, clearly trying to intimidate her, but it wasn't very affective when she was shivering. "There's ice. _In my fucking bra_." 

Max's looked down at her chest again, totally not for perverted reasons, and wow, those were some erect nipples. Cold does a habit of doing that. "Woah, it must be _nippy_ in here." 

If Victoria was mad before, then she was downright furious now.

"I am in the process of freezing to death, and you make a fucking pun?" She snarled. 

Maybe it was the way her chest heaved, either because of the cold or because of how angry she was. Maybe it was because of her expression. Max never thought a snarl could look good on someone. It might even be because seeing her so vulnerable was too satisfying for it's own good.

Either way, Max found herself leaning in and kissing Victoria. 

The blonde made a noise of surprise. Max didn't stop, instead licking softly at Victoria's bottom lip. 

To her surprise, Victoria started responding rather quickly. She bit Max's lip a little too hard, but Max didn't complain. She kind of had a right to be aggressive with the kiss, considering what Max just did. Hands settling on wet hips, Max leaned in close to Victoria's ear and whispered, "I'll warm you up faster than hot cocoa on a winter night."

She expected a moan of utter want, at least, but all she got was a snort. 

"Please don't ever try to talk dirty. It sounds as bad as your puns." Victoria said, but her voice was just husky enough to let Max know that this was affecting her, even if she didn't admit it. 

"My puns are great, don't even lie." Max kissed Victoria's ear. Her hand, that was on Victoria's hip, slyly slid under her shorts to rest on chilled bare skin. Victoria inhaled sharply through her nose, wrapping her arms around Max's neck.

"You're so warm." She mumbled. Max stroked her hip, smiling at the small shiver the blonde responded with. "I'm still mad at you, you know."

"I'll have to make it up to you then." Max hummed, leaning down to lick the side of Victoria's pale neck, placing a chaste kiss to her jugular. "Would you like that?"

Victoria made a vague sound of confirmation, breaths coming out quicker. That's all Max needed. Gently, she pushed Victoria to sit on the bed, her legs dangling off the side. Max was going to do it for her, but she beat her to the punch and grabbed the bottom of her top with both hands and pulled the still sopping wet cloth above her head, chunking it somewhere to the right. Max trailed a hand past her shoulders, and traced teasing patterns just under her breasts. Victoria inhaled deeply, flush evident as she said, "Before we go any further, I need to get these fucking ice cubes out of my bra."

Max bit her lip. If she dared laugh now, then Victoria would really kill her. Instead of cracking up like she was on the verge of doing, she moved her hand up, up, until it was halfway in the blonde's bra- _Oh_ , that was a lot of ice. 

Even though she was basically fishing ice cubes out of her girlfriend's cleavage, she tried to keep it as sensual as possible, teasingly stroking a hardened nipple, placing quick kisses on her collarbone, smiling smugly at the soft gasps she got in return.

When all was said and done, she got all three cubes that'd been residing comfortably in Victoria's bra. They were tiny, probably because they'd just spent ten minutes next to some _hot_ boobs.

Okay, even Max had to admit, that pun was pretty bad. Back to the matter at hand.

She looked at the ice thoughtfully. Without hesitation, she popped all three of them in her mouth. 

"Why would you even-" Victoria said, sporting the most scandalized expression Max has ever seen. "Gross!"

"If you want my mouth to be sucking and licking on something else in the next five minutes, then shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> it probably sucked ;u; sorry 
> 
> also it was my bro save-the-fox's idea to pour the icewater down her shirt so u can thank her for that because its brilliant
> 
> OKAY OKAY OKAY I FORGOT TO SAY I HAD TO CUT IT SHORT BECAUSE MY MOM JUST RAN IN SAYING MY COUSIN IS IN LABOR OH MY GOODDD I CANT WAIT TO SEE THE BABY!!! BABIES ARE MORE IMPORTANT THAN SMUT IM SO SORRY ILL UPDATE IT MAYBE OR ADD MORE I DK


End file.
